crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaylee's Destiny/Transcript
The main transcript of Jaylee's Destiny Scenes |-|Scene 1= [The scene starts with Jaylee writing in her diary] Jaylee: I hate Camille! She always goes for Brandon, when we have to partner up, "I wanna partner up with Brandon" in her goody two shoes voice. Jaylee's mum: Jaylee! Your phone is ringing here! Jaylee:Oh no! I think I left it there! Jaylee:I seriously hate it, when mum checks my phone and sees who it is. [Jaylee goes down stairs and attends the call] Jaylee: What??!! Clara:Whoa! Jaylee it's me.. Jaylee:Oh sorry.. Clara:Still angry about,Camille? Jaylee:Yes. what did you call for? Clara:Do you want to take a walk with me in the park? It's a pretty sunny day. Jaylee:Oh well, I guess I do. Clara:Look, you don't really have to if you don't wanna. Jaylee:I am, I am coming, wait for me! [Jaylee goes and takes a walk in the park] Unknown girl: Solar Blast! Unknown girl: Dark rays! Jaylee: What the heck are you two doing? Unknown girl 2: You get out of this! Jaylee: I won't! (Goes forward and shoots a ray at the girl) [Girl disappears] Unknown girl 1:Hey! I am Amnesia! Jaylee: I am Jaylee and this is my friend Clara, what did I just do? Unknown girl 1: You are a fairy, A Fire Elemental Fairy! Stay here in Earth and after a few days, you will receive a message from Headmistress Grace or me. Jaylee:I don't know what you're saying but alright! [Scene ends] |-|Scene 2= [Back at home, the next day] Clara:I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me before? Jaylee: I didn't know myself! I can't control my powers either Clara: Well, she said wait for a message so, we will wait. Jaylee: I hate waiting Clara: Who doesn't? [Phone does a tweeting noise] Jaylee: I got it! It says you are accepted to Crystal College! Jaylee: You going? Clara: No! I am staying but, I will help you pack up. [They pack up] Clara:Goodbye Jaylee! Jaylee: I will come after you! Clara: Okay! [Scene ends] |-|Scene 3= Jaylee: Wow! This place is huge! Amnesia: Hey! how are you, Jaylee? Jaylee: I am fine. This is Crystal College? Amnesia: Yes! Awesome isn't it? Sugar: Who's this new girl? Jaylee: I am Jaylee, I come from Earth Sugar: Earth, meaning planet earth? Jaylee: Yes Amnesia: Lets go to our dormitory! Jaylee, Headmistress Grace already gave you a place with us okay? Jaylee: Okay! Amnesia: By the way, where's that friend of yours? Jaylee: (sadly) She didn't want to come but, I will go after her. Amnesia: Okay! Come inside and meet the rest of your room mates! [Scene ends] |-|Scene 4= Amnesia: Let's start again! Hey! I am Amnesia! Sugar: I am Sugar Diamond: I am Diamond Emerald: Emerald, here. Daphne: Hello, I am Daphne Jaylee: Wow! You sure are a lot! Amnesia: So what do we do now? Daphne: We could go downtown and have pizza. Emerald: Yes! Sugar: Awesome idea! Jaylee: Downtown? Diamond: Yes! Let's go [Scene ends] |-|Scene 5= Jaylee: Wow! This place is amazing! Sugar: Of course it is Daphne: It's getting dark let's have pizza and then return to Crystal College. [They have pizza] Emerald: We could go shopping Jaylee: Yes, I think it's not that dark [They do shopping] Jaylee: Let's return now [They go back to Crystal College] Emerald: I do hope we could do this once again [Episode ends] Category:Transcript